The Girl Among The Stars
by fairyeater123
Summary: Lucy leaves, needing to sort things out, right before the group leaves for Tenrou Island. She developes a new identity, but never changes her name. Now, 8 years later, the group is back, and the GMG approaches. What happens when Lucy fights with her guild, against Natsu and the others? Who are her new friends, and are they really as powerful as they say? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Runaway's New Home: Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail?

"Hey," she said to me, sadness and understanding not well hidden in her voice as she approached my sobbing body, and kneeled beside me.

I sobbed some more, kneeling at the foot of my mother's grave. Now, at least, I could see it again. I wanted so badly to be with her, but I knew I couldn't do that to my friends. My new family.

"It's going to be okay, Lucy. Everything'll be fine." Wendy said, pulling me into a much needed hug. After a minute or so, I stood up, and gently shrugged off Wendy's hug. I patted her on the head, took a deep breath, and wiped my tears. I looked down at her, and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about this, you didn't need to come all the way out here for me." I started to walk back to the guild, Wendy following closely.

"What are you going to do now?" Wendy asked, curious of where I was going.

"I've got some things I need to take care of." I whispered quietly as we entered, and I wiped the last of the tears from my face.

I walked over to Natsu, who was, for once, not arguing with Gray. "Natsu," I said, a fake calmness in my voice. He turned around and smiled. "Lucy! We were just about to pick out a job, do you wanna come?"

I shook my head, and he nodded. He understood what I was going through, and we needn't have said a word to one another.

"Actually, I think I need some time to myself. I'm going to take a job on my own, and I'm gonna take care of some things while I'm gone. Just promise me you won't come looking for me when you come back from your mission, please?" He nodded, then got up, and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't tell the others either. Just tell them I went on a really long job, okay?" I whispered in his ear, pleadingly.

He whispered a barely audible, "Okay," and then whispered something else. "When you have everything sorted out, please come back. I don't want Happy crying like the last time." I suppressed a giggle, knowing that he had cried last time as well.

"Okay, I'll come back."

We headed to my house so that I could pack, and found it surprisingly empty. As I was packing my clothes and everything I would need, when Natsu stalked over to me, holding out a dagger. It was beautiful, sharp, and encrusted with fiery rubies.

"This'll help when you don't have your spirits. It turns into a bracelet when you touch your finger to the bottom of the hilt." I grabbed him into another hug. "I-it's for you to stay safe. You also need to learn how to use it, so find someone that'll teach you." I giggled, and he laughed as well. We stood like that for a while, laughing out our emotions.

"Do you have to go, Lucy?" He whined, separating us with his arms. I looked down. "Yes." "Then promise me one thing. Come back. Don't forget us." He looked down, his arms slipping to his sides. "I will, promise." I grabbed his pinky finger in mine and swore I would come back.

After more lectures, I said goodbye, taking my stuff into the spirit world, and then boarding a train, to the farthest place possible from Fairy Tail. Better to make him go on a longer trail to find me when he got back. I knew he would look for me. I could see it in his eyes. I boarded the train for the edge of Fiore, and fell asleep in an empty train car.

• (transition bow tie)

"Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I yelled, holding out the spirit's key. She came in a cloud of smoke, in her usual maid's costume.

"How may I help you, princess? Is it punishment time?" She asked. I face palmed. "No, Virgo, it isn't. I need you to dig a deep hole in the ground, and spray this stuff everywhere." I gave her a bottle of what Natsu had described me smelling like, and Virgo started digging, and spraying.

After she had finished, she took me down into the deep tunnel she had made in a matter of seconds. I placed a note I had hand-written in a envelope, and set it in a box of which I sprayed the rest of the bottle and set it down in the dirt. He would knew where to find the key, I had left it for him at my house, and no doubt he would be back there.

Virgo took me to the surface, and started putting all the soil back in place. After she had finished, I closed the gate and walked for some time before reaching a softly flowing river. I grabbed the knife, and carved the fairy tail symbol into the tree, making sure they knew.

I sprayed another scent onto my skin, to mask the scent of Lucy, the bottle was guaranteed to mask my scent as long as I wanted it to.

Now, I could truly be by myself. I had erase the Fairy Tail guild mark myself, and no doubt they would come looking for me once they had finished the job.

I sighed, and let out a laugh. This was going to be different, but I needed to find myself, and get stronger. I was Lucy Heartfillia, but I wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. I cloud take care of myself, and they would know that, but for now, I was going to keep going on. I was going to join another guild, and I was going to help other people.

A few days later, after promising myself I would join a guild, I did. It wasn't very well known, and it was an all girls guild, so I wouldn't have any problem with publicity. The city was in the edge of Fiore, secluded by water and forest, and it would be easy to hide here for the time being. Besides, it was very cute.

•

"Come on, guys, let's go." I said, racing towards the train station. "Natsu, wait!" Lisanna and Wendy yelled at me. It wasn't my fault I was faster than them.

"I can still smell her, we've got to go!"

•

"Haha, hey boys, look at this! A bunch of little girls say they're here to take out the whole guild!" A bunch of men laughed along with the man who had shouted at us. Oh, he was going to pay for that insult. A man came up behind us, and whispered into our ears in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"And who might you lovely ladies be?" He asked. The girl beside me turned on her heels as quick as lightning, and gave a deadly glare.

"We are the mages sent from our guild to dispose of you. That is all you need to know, and I very much doubt you will find out more while you sit inside your prison cells."

The man laughed. "Oh, really, defeat us? I'd love to see you try."

"Then that's good, because we won't just try, we will succeed, and when we do, you'll be sorry."

"And why is that? Why will I be sorry because of a boastful little girl?"

"Because you made a mistake. One, simple mistake that will cost you dearly."

"What, what mistake you foolish girl, have I made? You've made a mistake by coming here and expecting to defeat a dark guild all by yourself. Don't you know what happens to people who aren't strong enough to defeat us? They die, fallen at our feet, their blood soaking our shoes."

"You want to know what your real mistake was? It wasn't calling me a little girl, or anything like that. Do you remember me? Look into my eyes, because if you can't remember me, I'll make sure the council isn't so merciful."

The man stared into her eyes, and a thought clicked. He stumbled backwards. He pointed a shaky finger towards her. "Y-you. Tita-"

"Yes, it is me. I know this was a ploy, and I know you're just their messenger boy. I remember you, and it seems you remember me. And if you remember me, you know what's coming for the rest of your guild. So you go, run as fast as you can, and make sure they know. Mist Haven is coming for them.

He shook, then hastily ran away, fleeing and leaving the others at the mercy of the 5 mages.

"Now!" She yelled, and all hell broke loose.

There were about a hundred or so mages, and we were hopelessly outnumbered, but that didn't matter now, and we fought with renewed vigor.

"Starfire!" A girl screamed, and raised her fist into the air. Her wavy pink hair blew in the magical energy se was releasing, and multicolored fire crept up her arm that was raised into the air. Her onyx eyes. A swoopin sound could be heard in the distance as a dragon hatchling appeared. It was level to her shoulder when on all fours, and had a gigantic wingspan, no doubt for expert flying. It- or rather she, was a beautiful mixture of purple, orange, yellow, and pinkish, with beautiful cat-like orange eyes. The pink-haired girl, named Leilani, gave the dragon a quick hug, then joined in their fight.

"Legend Soul! Angel Diana!" A girl with curly black hair and red eyes shouted. She was Raven, the changeling. Her form twisted and distorted in light, until she emerged, adorning a long, white dress, and a golden halo atop her head, along with 10ft long pure white wings. "Angel's Judgement!" She yelled, and from her palms, a golden light shot forth, emitting a beautiful glow, and plowing through her enemies.

A pale girl with white hair and blue eyes slept in a mediation position, a shield protecting her body from mages while a ghostly image of her ran around casting spells. "Dream Magic: Nightmare!" She cast on a poor guy, who immediately fell to the ground, and started shaking.

"Nature Titan's Scythe!" The woman who had spoken before yelled. She had short, ginger hair and green eyes. Her fair skin shown with a bright greenish hue as green slices were made, cutting down their enemies.

"Open, gate of the twins, Gemini!" I yelled. My team got prepared, because they knew what I was about to do. Gemini poofed into existence, and immediately changed into me, Lucy, and this time, I WAS NOT in a bath towel.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" I shouted, and that ended the battle, leaving our enemies on the ground. We tied them up, and left them for the magic council to come and get, literally sending them a signal to come and get them.

We headed back for our guild, some of us NORMAL people going by train, others riding their convenient dragon, and others preferring that they run with a pack of wolves, or whatever, which was entirely possible, considering that one of us could actually communicate with animals.

I was having a wonderful time, that was, until I saw some old friends.

•

I didn't know what was going through Natsu's head as he chased Lucy throughout Fiore, but I followed faithfully with the others, namely Erza, Gray, and Wendy. I had insisted that we leave her be to figure things out, but everyone was too stubborn to pay attention to the facts. Lucy left because she needed to be alone, to take care of some things, but they were chasing after her anyways.

It's not like I hated Lucy, I actually thought she was pretty cool. It was the fact that I was still not used to Earthland Lucy that didn't try to hurt someone every five seconds, or argue with Levy whilst using new torture methods on Natsu. I still flinched whenever I heard her voice raise higher than normal, still shivered when she laughed. It was a lot to take in.

I also wondered if Natsu would have done the same thing for me, had I gone missing, but I hated to dwell on that thought. It wouldn't help if I was always thinking about Natsu and me, instead of Lucy. I'll admit that I had a crush on Natsu as well, though just a school girl crush, nothing more. It was a friendship that I had mistaken for love, because every girl has dreamed of love at that age. I really did want to marry him, but I think that he's way too far away for me to reach him on that level now.

I was still protective of him though, because I didn't want him to get hurt by love. If Lucy rejected him, assuming he did like her in that way, which was entirely possible that he didn't because he's very dense, he could be heart-broken, a thing that one day I knew would come, but I could still protect him from that for right now, couldn't I? I sighed, and got off yet another train. Natsu was really taking this seriously. We were in a forest, and Natsu said he smelled her strongest here. He stuck close to the ground, until he stopped. I sniffed the air, and even I could smell the scent of vanilla and strawberry, which Natsu had said was Lucy's scent.

"Something's buried here, something of Lucy's. We need to dig." And dig we did. Erza re-quipped into clothing with a big shovel, and started digging furiously, along with Natsu, who used his hands to dig, and resembled that of a dog.

Three days passed, and we had found a chest Natsu said reeked of Lucy. It was locked, and Natsu couldn't smell Lucy anymore, so we returned to Magnolia to search for more clues as to where the key was.

•

Every night, I had the same dream. It had been going on for months now, the same memory, same dream, and it wouldn't go away.

Flashback::

"Come on! Let's go!" I called out to the reddish, orangish, purplish small dragon with bright yellow eyes. She was 10ft long, with a wingspan of 30. She grumbled in response, rubbing her paws over her eyes, trying to cover them. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and said, "Well, fine then, I'll just go by myself, and on my way, I'll get tons of your favorite food, and eat it all..." That comment seemed to awaken the beast, who then hurried out the door in a flash, and waited expectantly for her friend.

"And here I thought, I was going to have to walk around the island instead of flying." And with that remark, I jumped onto my dragon's back, and flew off into the beautiful morning sun.

I'm Leilani, Leilani Dragion, also called Lani. I'm 17. I've got butt-length, straight, light pink hair, though I prefer salmon, and an eye color that changes depending on my mood. I'm fair-skinned, tall, flexible, fit, and a little muscular. My favorite outfit is one that consists of puffy, black sweatpants, and a blood-red, long sleeved V-neck shirt. I'm usually barefoot, because I don't need shoes, and the only accessory I have is the long necklace my mother, the queen of dragons, Elementia, gave me. I seem to be quite head-strong to others, and they say I don't think about my actions before I do them... Whatever that means. I don't really care about what I say, and I don't care much for tiptoeing around things.

Me and Starfire, that's her name, took our lap around the island, one of the many islands in the dragon kingdom, and got her favorite snack, we decided to go further this time. We were going exploring.

The Isle of Mystery. No dragon who went there had ever returned, and now I knew why. It was too beautiful. Enchanting waterfalls, and forest lush surrounded the area, and created a sort of peace that I hadn't felt as much as I felt it here. I looked closer in the waterfall, and saw an opening behind it, big enough for Starfire to fit through. I beckoned my dragon, and we clambered into the opening, to be faced with a gigantic clearing in the rock, damp from the waterfall, with a glowing beam of light, and my mother.

My mom, was the average size for a dragon, with shimmering scales of every color, and twisting horns on the top of her head. She was the definition of magnificence, and the first time I saw her, I gasped in awe. That time was not now, and I knew something was up. Why would she be on the Isle of Mystery, when she had a whole kingdom to run, in an opening in a waterfall.

"Leilani Dragion, you, my daughter, have achieved many things, and helped to bring peace to this kingdom, but now it is time."

I walked over to her, but stopped when I saw tears from her eyes. "Time for what?" I asked fearfully.

"Time for you to return home. You must return to your original home in Earthland, in Fiore. I took you as a babe, from your home, when your parents died. Your brother, he was taken as well, I know not where he is, but he will find you. It is fated that you will meet him again, and now you must go. You may summon Starfire as you please, and she will stay with you."

I broke into little sobs, and Elementia took me into her wing to cry. "I know, my child, I will miss you, as will all the other dragons. Now, you must go. It is fated, and fate is never wrong. I love you, Leilani, I will always be your mother."

I looked at her, and then to the light beam, and knew what I had to do. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and walked towards the beam, and as I was about to step through it, I called Starfire, who came, and I lightly poked the light with my finger, and it twisted, before everything went dark.

Flashback end::

It was the same thing, over and over again, and I didn't know why, but at least the dream helped with one thing. It encouraged me to look into my past, a past before the dragons took me in. Sadly, I couldn't remember a time like that, but boy was I willing to find someone who could. Someone who was familiar before the dragons, a friend, a parent, a brother, a sister, anything would have been better than nothing.

I started down the stairs in her house. It wasn't much, a little bit of kitchen, a small table, a small stove, a small fridge, a small couch in which she slept on, and a little bathroom. The only reason I had a second floor was for Starfire, because the dragon needed a big place to sleep and somewhere to land. The result? A giant, slide-open window with a small landing balcony with railing.

As I hobbled through the kitchen, trying to find something to eat while still in my fuzzy pj's, my flat-mate woke up, and came down from the other flight of stairs, yawning, her curly black hair in mis-happen shape all around her head.

Raven Nightshade was nothing if not a terrible morning person. She yawned, nodded off, and slept while in the middle of eating. It was funny and sad, at the same time, when she drifted off while eating and fell face-first into her food. It was even funnier when she didn't notice, and kept eating despite eggs and bacon grease smeared on her cheeks.

"Morning, sunshine. If you want to know, there's a little something on your cheek." I pointed to my own cheek, still giggling. She half-heartedly wiped it off with the palm of her hand, gave me a glare that could kill, before returning to the breakfast. I scarfed down my food as quickly as she did, then raced out the door. Starfire got rowdy when she didn't get her morning flight.

•

Running through the forest. The trees surrounded me in a thick blanket of wet and moist air, as well as the lush green all around me. This was a good place to stop.

I stopped, and put my hands on my knees while panting. 20 miles was no picnic, but I was finally here. I could sense the magical energy all around this place. It was everywhere. Suddenly, I felt a little claustrophobic. I was breathing magic, it clung to my skin like newly formed sweat. I forced that feeling away, rose to my feet, and started to climb the gigantic tree in front of me. I climbed, and climbed, and climbed.

After a while, I reached the top. My head poked out through the thick leaves with much difficulty, and I sighed into the wind. The sight was beautiful. This place was perfect. It didn't take long for me to climb onto the thick nest of leaves, I stood, unbalanced at first, but I soon was able to stand still.

I took a deep breath, and jumped into the air. After the finally successful attempt to hover in mid-air, I raised my left hand, turned it over so that the palm was facing the sky, and I whispered a spell.

"Earth alive, do my bidding. Nature Titan's Domain." My hand started to swirl in a circle as leaves and branches moved out of the way, building something. They glowed like dim candles, and my hand glowed even brighter. Soon, the leaves and branches settled, and the lush in the big tree stopped. I lowered myself onto the even thicker leaves and branches. My hair rustled in the wind. There was a small tunnel that I opened up with magic. The tunnel led down to the base of the tree, which now held a small house on the inside. There was a bed carved into the wall, as well as a small counter kitchen, little table, and bathroom. There was a walk-in closet, with weapons placed inside, as well as some clothing.

I landed with a thud on the wooden floor inside the tree. There were roots all around, blocking paths so you had to jump to get places. I inspected everything, and once I saw it was okay, I stepped inside the tunnel, jumped, and then scaled the tunnel wall up to the surface. I stood there, my hair flowing in the wind, my eyes closed. I took deep breaths, and soon could hear everything around me. I knelt down, and struck my hand against the wood of the tree.

I could see everything, hear everything, smell everything. It was as if my senses had been multiplied by the thousands, but I knew that wasn't the case. I was connected, like the tree. I saw everything it did, because its roots spread for miles. My eyes opened, and my eyes were glowing a bright white, with a tint of green.

I could feel them coming, their footsteps on the cold ground floor, their short breaths in the air, as well as the large gusts of wind coming from the dragon flying above. I grinned like crazy. They had gotten my message. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't that stupid, after all.

They soon arrived, some sweating and panting, like they had run they whole way, which some of them probably had, and others smiling at the sight of me. Leilani got off her dragon.

"Reyna Vermilion, where have you been for the last 8 years?!" My favorite blonde roared, charging towards me. I shrugged, pretending I had done nothing wrong.

"Stuff." I replied, unable to look her straight in the eye, to see the hurt in them as I pushed her away. I had done this before, though I knew I shouldn't have, and here I was, making the same mistake again. What I didn't prepare for, though, was how strong the blonde had gotten while I was away, a weakness that was soon proven when she punched me square in the face.

I had never before known what it was to feel so, so weak on the ground, as Lucy stood, glaring at me with smoldering brown eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be utterly dead, nothing remaining of my soul.

The blonde raised her fist again, just before someone held her shoulder firmly. "Lucy, I think that's enough of the violence. Shall we commence with the teary-eyed hugging now?"

I laughed. Taking care of themselves well, I see. Their souls were more in sync than any others I had ever seen, a great feat for four people to accomplish.

Lucy laughed. "I guess so. Would have been better if the idiot hadn't been gone 8 years without a word." And then, she hugged me, really hugged me, pulling me into her bearlike embrace, as tears rolled down her cheeks. I stood there, in shock of it all.

"Don't leave us again, will you? I mean, would it kill you to stick around for a little while?!" She laughed while crying, not a good combination.

I gave out a laugh. "Yeah, I won't. I built a house." Soon, Celeste and Leilani were hugging me too, that was everyone except Raven, who stood there, rolling her eyes, commenting on how we would get tears on her shirt.

Soon, we laughed and talked inside my newly made home, when a more serious conversation started up.

"Mist Haven is participating in the GMG this year." Raven said, getting serious. "We all assume you know of the Grand Magic Games?"

I nodded. Where is this going?

"Then we can assume you know that there must be a team of five." Leilani spoke this time, and I nodded again, before realizing-

"We've been chosen to go for the guild." Lucy stated. "And when I say we, I mean all five of us."

"Dammit." I whispered, before realizing something. They, those sickening people from that other guild, were back, and would definitely be there to reclaim the title. I would see them fail miserably.

"Fine. I'll do it, but under one condition. We will win, am I clear?" They all nodded, determined looks clouding their faces. I smiled. We would definitely win.

•

"Natsu!" Someone shouted at me. It was Lisanna. "Yeah?" I yelled back, and anyone that knew me would know that I was thinking, and that something was wrong. She skipped over to me, hung on some railing and started talking.

"Natsu, what's up?" She asked concerned. It was just like her to be that way. This wasn't an insult, but she really did care about me.

"Nothin'." I said, but she could see right through the act.

"Is it Lucy?" She asked, worried again. Lucy had still been gone, even after we got back from the 7 year gap on Tenrou.

"Yeah. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she leave, and say she was coming back, when its been 8 years?! What could possibly be so important that she couldn't have come back in a year or so? Where is she? Is she even- is she even alive?" A tear slipped off my cheek. Lisanna took my hand in hers.

"You remember what the letter inside the chest said, don't you? She said to never loose hope, and to fight. She said she loved you, but right then she couldn't have. She had to keep everyone safe, remember? She said she would be back, so you have to believe that she will be. She's stronger than you think, Natsu. She's not a helpless little girl. She's probably grown a lot stronger these past 8 years, remember that. Don't give up hope. She'll be back." She smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"In other news, the two of us, plus Erza, Gray, and Wendy have been chosen to participate in the GMG. Looks like your hard work paid off, huh?" I looked down. Hard work, sure. A party in the celestial spirit realm was hard work. It may have been emotionally exhausting though, being around Lucy's spirits without Lucy. I almost wanted to cry during some parts of the festivities. None the less, I grinned. With our second origin, we were sure to win.

"All right!" I yelled, waving my fists in the air and jumping around. Lisanna sweat dropped. "Yeah, we're going to leave tomorrow, so I'd pack if I were you. Speaking of which, I have to go pack myself. See ya tomorrow Natsu. Oh, and who knows? Maybe Lucy'll turn up at the GMG!" She gave me a hasty hug, and hesitantly kissed my cheek, before running off with abnormal speed.

I touched my cheek where she had kissed it, staring in shock. What just happened?

Next on The Girl Among The Stars... Chapter 2: Let The Games, Begin!: Lucy's Alive?

Preview:

... "Natsu?" I whispered, I thought it was lost in the wind. I thought wrong. He quickly turned around, letting go of Lisanna's hand.

"Lucy?" He yelled, and just managed to get a glimpse of me before I 'disappeared'

... They thought I was a monster. They thought I was a demon. What they didn't think was that I was just a little girl that needed a home, and because they didn't think about that, I never had one.

... "The race against the other guilds! Only 8 teams will remain, only the first 8 will have the chance to be #1! Welcome to Sky Labyrinth!"

... And now, please give it up for Mist Haven's Reyna Vermilion, Leilani Dragion, Celeste Markovich, Raven Nightshade, and Lucy Heartfilia!"

... All dead. All of them, every last one. The monster had killed them all. And just like that, everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin! : Lucy's Alive?

..."I've got some things I need to take care of."

..."Do you have to go, Lucy?" He whined, separating us with his arms. I looked down. "Yes." "Then promise me one thing. Come back. Don't forget us." He looked down, his arms slipping to his sides. "I will, promise." I grabbed his pinky finger in mine and swore I would come back.

... "Yes, it is me. I know this was a ploy, and I know you're just their messenger boy. I remember you, and it seems you remember me. And if you remember me, you know what's coming for the rest of your guild. So you go, run as fast as you can, and make sure they know. Mist Haven is coming for them."

•

"W-woah." Yeah, those were the only words I could use to describe the city that lay before us, a magnificent landmark amongst the humble towns in the surrounding area. The biggest attractions, though, were the castle and the GMG arena. Both were crafted beautifully, but the castle definitely won in terms of it. The arena was probably going to be in pieces by next week anyways.

"Y-yeah." Raven said. Even she was struck by the pure power of the city. There was so much magic here, everyone could feel it. I guess that's what happens when you have 111 guilds here, with their most powerful teams.

"So, uh, what's our inn again, Lucy? I seem to have forgotten..." Celeste trailed off, lost in the sight of the castle. I fumbled for the book of rules and the sheet of paper that had the information. I opened the slightly crumpled piece of paper with shaky hands.

"Uh, it's called the- The Flower. They gave us s-six maps, so we should be okay when we want to come back."

"Okay, thank you very much!" Celeste said, and took the map eagerly, before racing off to who-knows-where. Understandable, considering she grew up in small towns all her life. Being at the heart of Fiore, that must have been almost too much. It was almost too much for me, having not left the surrounding area of the little village that held my guild for about 8 years, a long place to stay, especially for a wizard.

"Anyways, I think we should get going. As soon as we put the stuff in our room, we can relax and do stuff in the city. I assume Celeste is either already there, meditating while her spirit walks freely, or she decided she would actually experience everything for herself." We all nodded in agreement. She was a little strange, always wanting to stay off to the sidelines, never actually experience anything, just watch from the projection of her dream state.

We got to the inn, called The Flower. Funny name really, considering that we were in Crocus. We set our luggage down on the floor, called bunks, and ate. It turns out that Celeste had stayed here, and was now meditating on the bed, a shimmering blue shield surrounding her body.

"Well, time to see Crocus." I said, walking out the door. Raven pulled up her black hood on her cloak, Leilani grabbed a bunch of what she called "food money", and Reyna used a spell that made her faster than anything. Must be a Titan-slayer magic thing she can do. Anyways, she raced out the door and in an opposite direction as the rest of us, so we split up as well.

• (this is a little bloody, not by much, and only at the end of the section, but this is a warning. There is eye gouging)

'A long time ago, there was a beautiful island, the most beautiful in all of the known realms. It's sheer beauty is what was said to bring the celestial spirits to make contracts with the humans, because the island symbolized hope, a new age for the humans.

They were a prosperous people, more advanced in wizardry and technology than any other place on earth. Their farmers grew millions upon millions of crops to feed the islands inhabitants, and they dined like kings. Their wealth and riches grew, as did their egos, though they never did anything harmful with them. On the contrary, they were a most peaceful people, and never fought. Some said that it was because they had too much food in their bellies to think of much else, but the truth was that they simply had no desire whatsoever to brawl, for there was no reason. There was no division, nor weapons, nor race, nor anything that would make them fight. Each had their own possessions, and no one even thought to steal, because they had everything already.

As time wore on, their riches grew higher and higher, as did their hearts and moral, as well as their bellies. By the time the monster had come, they didn't know how to defend themselves.

It swooped in like a bird, though it adorned not feathers and a beak, but scaly grey and black skin, blood red eyes, and swirled horns a top its head. It was the embodiment of pure evil, and it burned everything to the ground, the beautiful island no more.

Not just the island was burned, however. The treasure remained intact, for the dragon, no less. Everyone knew that dragons loved treasure. The people, though, burned, scorched, turned to ashes and smoke, floating around in the air as the dragon claimed the treasure. Yes, the people burned.'

I silently cried. I wish all of them had, but one remained, untouched by the fire and the smoke. No burn marks were visible, and just as the people stood dying, she watched them. Her tears turned to rage, her sadness and grief turned to anger and hatred. She was alone. And it was all the beast's fault. How dare it. HOW DARE IT TAKE HER FAMILY AWAY FROM HER! And it did. She was alone- I was alone, and it was all the beast's fault.

They thought I was a monster. They thought I was a demon. What they didn't think was that I was just a little girl that needed a home, and because they didn't think about that, I never had one. It was all because they were so sure I had something to do with it. It had to be that way, because I was socially inept, and much like a wallflower.

It was society's punishment. I would never get a home, because nobody wanted a traumatized little girl who had seen so much death in her 8 years than most adults saw in a lifetime. It was because they had figured out some of the missing pages, and made their idiotic conclusions. They had concluded that I was a monster sent to drag them all to the depths of hell itself, and for that, I will never forgive them.

'All dead. All of them, every last one. The monster had killed them all. And just like that, everything changed.

The ground around the little girl shook, and she trembled with anger before the dragon, and though she was thought as much too small, she would kill the dragon. It would pay. Those he didn't burn, were eaten already, alive or dead, he didn't care. She had watched helplessly as her mother was severed in half, blood oozing out of her body as the- the MONSTER ate her. She cried lonely tears, and then started to take action.

They stood, facing each other, the dragon seemingly amused while the child infuriated and enraged. And just like that, everything changed. Her soul contorted and twisted, then took on a new shape, much like her outer form. She grew and grew and grew, until the dragon looked like it was looking into a mirror, except the image reflected all of the rage and hatred the girl held inside her.

She advanced, raking and clawing the dragon, making It bleed. She gouged its eyes out, and tore it to shreds. The final move was biting it across the neck, silencing it forever. She shrunk back, and knelt on the ground, covered in the dragon's blood. When they found the island, the following 3 days, she would still be asleep, and they would be left to ponder on what had happened.'

She was Raven Nightshade, and so was I.

•

"The race against the other guilds! Only 8 teams will remain, only the first 8 will have the chance to be #1! Welcome to Sky Labyrinth!" The giant pumpkin man said. I hadn't really been paying attention all that much before, but I knew that this part would be at least somewhat important.

Everything after that I didn't pay attention. Lucy or Reyna would explain the rules later anyways. They always did, though I expect it wasn't just me not paying attention. Leilani's eyes were everywhere, but Celeste seemed to be entirely focused and determined to win, as well as Reyna had a different look in her eyes. A look of pure loathing, like there was a guild she hates so bad she was willing to crush them in the games to seek vengeance.

It scared me. I could feel myself tremble as she addressed us, and I followed her every instruction. She was the Titan, and I had always seen that in her. Her wrath, her vengeance, her hatred, and her command. She spoke like a leader, and if anyone didn't follow her rules, they probably wouldn't last 10 seconds in the maze. She knew exactly the plan we would do, and that we would all follow.

She was a nice and kind person, but I think that I was the only other one who saw the hatred she possessed after coming back, the vengeance she wanted so badly, and the wrath she would inflict upon anyone who dared to stand in her way. She had seen something, something she hadn't told us before in her travels. Something that had made her have these emotions break loose. I knew she did, because the looks that she had on her face when she thought she was alone, the look she held now, as we crossed the bridge, her in front, was the same one I had held, once upon a time, when that MONSTER killed my family. She knew what she was going to do. Someone in the games had done something to her, something to her family. And now? Now she wanted death.

We stepped into the Labyrinth, and trudged along as we tried to find a place to sit, so we could discuss the plan.

"So, Reyna, what's the plan? What are we doing here, waiting?" Celeste questioned.

"You're the smartest one here, Celeste. Think. What will everyone be doing? Why are we waiting? We don't want to do what everyone else is doing, but we need to have something like that, using one of us to help."

"E-everyone would be, be making maps! It's the only local reason they would be wandering around blindly. Oh- oh I see. Hehe, I've got a plan." Celeste smirked like she usually does when she figures something out that nobody else has.

So that's your plan, Reyna? Use her? Smart way to go, I suppose. Still, there's something you aren't telling us. Who are you trying to get revenge on?

"Reyna, you can still use that new power you have, right? Sensing the area around you?" Reyna nodded. "Good, do that. Leilani, summon Starfire. She's still part of your magic, so they can't stop you. Lucy, summon that compass spirit that you have, then ask him the direction of the arena. We need to kind of know where we're going. Starla, grab some transformation with wings that work. Oh, and here." She threw me a book of legends and myths. "This'll give you more transformations. All you need to do is read about them, right?" She was talking about my changeling magic.

"Yeah, but I still don't get the plan." I said.

Celeste smiled, crazily, almost sadistic. "Reyna's going to map part of the area, being our guide for obstacles and such. Pyxis will tell us which direction to go, and the rest will give speed so that we can faster. I assume by now, other people will have figured out that other people are creating maps, and fighting will probably start breaking out now, but if they can't catch us, nothing could slow us down. Except, maybe the movement of the labyrinth."

"What?" Lucy sounded very confused at this moment, voicing what Leilani and I felt.

"Yeah, it's true. I can sense magical energy, and this maze packs the mother load. It's got magic running through its veins, magic making it alive. It's going to move, and when it does, people will have to hold on for dear life. That's what the pumpkin meant by not being responsible for the deaths that may occur. They may not be able to save everyone."

"And on that happy note, Lucy? What did Pyxis say?" Lucy pointed in a direction, and Leilani summoned Starfire. The dragon appeared with a poof, and took up most of the space. Lucy summoned another spirit. I hadn't ever thought about this before, but her nickname really suits her. The Keeper of Keys, she was called, and that she was. She went on a key collecting quest a while ago, and collected so many that she didn't know what to do with all of them. She had no room in her pockets anymore, so she learned a new trick. She could raise her hand, and summon all of her keys at once, and they surrounded her in circles upon circles, upon circles. This way, she could never have them taken from her.

She selected a key from her many, and it appeared in her hand. "Open, gate of the Rainbow Beast! Iris!" A large bird with slight hints of different colors on its white feathers appeared, and nuzzled Lucy's arm. Lucy laughed, and rubbed it's head.

"Well, my turn I guess. Legend Soul! Fairy of the Earth!" Pale light surrounded me in waves, and when they had disappeared, I was floating there, about the size of a hummingbird, golden wings keeping me afloat. I wore green pants made of leaves, and a red tank top, made of petals. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Focused my energy, and my pants turned black. "Much better."

I turned back to human size again, my wings and everything else

Intact. I held the book in my hand, and spoke the word that made it disappear. When I needed it, the book would come back.

Celeste and Leilani climbed on top of Starfire, and Lucy and Reyna climbed onto the bird. Celeste meditated, and soon appeared as a flickering blue image in front of us. A shield now encased her body, and she floated in the air. I changed back into my smaller form, and we sped through the maze.

We encountered little people, and when the maze moved again, we asked Pyxis where to go. It was easy, really. Anyone that tried to shoot us out of the "Sky" for our supposed maps were soon disposed of, curtesy of yours truly.

We arrived first, and it came as quite a relief to some of us who were actually paying attention. Leilani, surprisingly was, and had a determined look on her face. Eventually, everyone arrived, and we were announced to the crowds of people joining us.

They went from last to first, to build up suspense for who came in first.

Fairy tail was last, and earned booing from the crowds and looks from both Lucy and Reyna. Reyna looks of rage while Lucy had a look of fear, shock, relief, sadness, and longing.

Next was blue Pegasus, followed by Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail team B. Lamia scale was next, and then there was confusion as the recently dark guild Raven Tail appeared in third, and a big commotion when Sabertooth was in second. Who the hell could be in first, and beat Sabertooth? They all thought this at once.

•

"And now, please give it up for Mist Haven's Reyna Vermilion, Leilani Dragion, Celeste Markovich, Raven Nightshade, and Lucy Heartfilia!"

I was called last, and I swear I could she the whole crowd grasp for conclusion as to why Sabertooth wasn't in first. I looked around, and saw myself staring into wide eyes. Fairy tail was shaking, both in betrayal, and happiness that I had come back. I looked away in shame, but caught the eyes of the person I least of all wanted to see. Natsu.

"Natsu?" I whispered, I thought it was lost in the wind. I thought wrong. He quickly turned around, letting go of Lisanna's hand.

"Lucy?" He yelled, and just managed to get a glimpse of me before I 'disappeared'. I really went straight to the stands, where I would stay. They couldn't interfere. I had new friends now, and they would understand. I rubbed my hand, where my fairy tail mark used to be.

I'm sorry.

I saw her, and then she was gone, as if faded into the wind. I had seen them before though. The five girls together. Mist Haven.

The first, Reyna Vermilion, shared the same last name as our first master. She held a look of infuriated rage when she looked at us, a look of pure, unadulterated loathing. Adorned on her fair-skinned face was platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She was tall, and fit, as well as flexible and muscular. She had on a thigh length, flowing green dress with no sleeves and brown leggings. She wore no shoes, why, I didn't understand.

The second was Leilani Dragion, who held a look of determination, determination to win. (I already explained what She looked like.)

Celeste Markovich looked similar to that of the Strauss sisters. Pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair. Her hair, however, was in two curled pigtails with two curls shaping her face as side bangs. She was tall as well, maybe a little taller than Lisanna, and was fit, but skinny. She wore light blue faded shorts with a loose-fitting white t-shirt. Around her neck was a locket, and on her face were small glasses. They didn't look like she needed them, but it looked as though she was studying us.

The second to last was Raven Nightshade, who looked certifiably insane. She stood there, a sadistic smug smirk adorning her pale face, with red eyes and curly black hair that reached her butt. She was tall, probably as tall as me, flexible, and fit. She looked a little sickly, and when she looked at me, it sent shivers down my spine. That, was creepy. She had on a long black cloak, that did not reveal anything she wore. Underneath, though, she had a hooded tank top melded with sweatpants to make a onesie without shoes.

Finally, there was Lucy. She had grown so much in the time she had been gone, and oh how I missed her. She was taller, and much more muscular and fit. Her hair had grown longer, and now held a streak of starry purple and blue. She no longer held that look of fear in her eyes, for it was replaced with confidence and determination.

I quickly grasped Lisanna's hand again, feeling the sadness wave in, I could only look to her for support. Liz had been right about her coming back, and seeing her at the GMG, but why was she in another guild? Did she just completely forget us? Forget me? How- how could she?! I could feel all of fairy tail tense. They were just as surprised as me. I knew that she wasn't dead, but there were some in the guild who did, and this came as a big shock to them.

... Next on The Girl Among The Stars: Chapter 3: Certifiably Insane: The Hell Inside My Head?

..."Sting of Sabertooth vs Raven Nightshade of Mist Haven!"

..."Where the hell have you been, all this time, Lucy?!"

... "Do you really want to know why I hate THAT guild so much?" Reyna asked, raising her voice. "I hate Fairy Tail. I despise them, and I will never forgive them. Never forgive them for what they did to..."

... It was definitely her. My bloodline; full of hatred for something I chose to do. Why? I haven't the faintest idea. All I know now is that she is a key to defeating Zeref, and Fairy Tail must make amends. I must make amends. I'm sorry, Reyna.

... I could smell her. That familiar smell, the familiar face. Her voice, everything. It was her, I'm sure of it. What happened to her? What- what happened to us?

... "So, you say you killed a dragon? Lies. No you haven't. I can see it in your eyes. You hold no fear for the creatures, seen what they do to people. You only hold remorse. I wonder why that is. Surely a great dragon-slayer such as yourself would hold no remorse for killing a dragon, your parent, no less. So tell me, Sting Eucliffe, why do you lie about the murder of your parent? If you are so confident you can kill a dragon, then defeat me, defeat the dragon that murdered my people mercilessly, as I did, and you will prove yourself as a real dragon-slayer."

... "I strike fear into people's hearts, and that is why I have no home. That's why we are all in Mist Haven. They were the only ones who would accept us."


End file.
